Un chien pour Tweek
by EtoileUndead
Summary: [OS CREEK] Tweek et Craig sont en couple depuis longtemps. Le blond trouve qu'il est temps de prendre un chien et a d'excellents arguments.


Un chien pour Tweek

-Aller, s'il-te-plaît Craig, on peut prendre un chien ?

Le jeune homme au chullo soupira.

-Un chien, vraiment.. ? Tu sais que je suis plus cochon d'inde.

-Justement, tu en as déjà un. Je pourrai aussi avoir mon propre animal ?

-Tu es sur que t'en occuper ne sera pas trop de pression ?

Craig sourit, certain d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Mais l'expression taquine de Tweek lui indiqua le contraire...

-Je pense qu'un chien me serait bénéfique. Tu te souviens quand j'étais enfant et je faisais de la méditation ? Je m'imaginais dans une prairie verte pleine de fleurs pour me calmer... Avec de gentils chiens.

-Et si le chien que tu choisi est méchant ?

Grogna l'autre, à bout d'argument. Une lueur d'angoisse traversa les yeux caramels du blond, mais il réussi à prendre sur lui.

-Il ne faut pas le prendre n'importe où.

Son regard changea pour se mettre charmeur, tendre. Le brun détourna les yeux pour ne pas céder. Il réfléchi un instant.

Tweek avait raison sur un point. Si lui même avait un animal, de quel droit il pourrait en refuser un à son compagnon ? De l'autre, l'animal en question était un chien, pas un petit rongeur qui dormait dans une cage...

Il n'avait rien contre les canidés, mais de là à avoir le sien ? C'était beaucoup de responsabilités. En toute honnêteté, il craignait sincèrement que Tweek ne tienne pas le coup. Qu'il panique en le sortant seul, que les aboiements le stress...

En même temps, le jeune homme s'était clairement amélioré. Il était bien plus serein. Déjà, quand ils étaient tout les deux, il était simplement méconnaissable : calme, posé. Certes, il ne dormait toujours pas beaucoup, mais il n'était plus mal à l'aise pour un rien et ne bégayait plus quand il s'adressait à lui. Dans la vie de tout les jours aussi, il allait mieux. Bien qu'il gardait un tempérament nerveux une fois seul...

Si Craig était réticent à l'idée de prendre un chien ensemble, ce n'était absolument pas par peur d'engagement, ou d'aller « trop vite ». Le couple était solides, soudés et très amoureux. Ils étaient ensembles depuis maintenant 18ans et mariés depuis 6ans. Leur sérieux n'était plus à prouver.

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'élu de son cœur et ne pu que constater toute la sincérité du monde dans ses pupilles caramel.

-... Et tu compte l'appeler comment ton clébard ?

-Merci Craig !

S'écrira son époux en se jetant dans ses bras et en le couvrant de baiser.

-C'est moche comme nom.

Grimaça le pauvre homme littéralement écrasé. Tweek eu un rire avant de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

-Café !

-Non mais... Mais Tweek.

-Quoi ?

-T'imagines ? Quand tu vas gueuler « Arrrgggg, besoin de plus de café ! » ton sac à puce va se ramener en jappant.

-Arg.

\- « Pression » ne fonctionne pas non plus du coup.

Tweek lui jeta un regard entre l'amusement et la menace. Craig garda un sourire amusé en flippant clairement intérieurement.

-Ben... Expresso ?

-T'y tiens à ton nom en lien avec le café !

Deuxième regard, clairement plus menaçant. Le plus grand dégluti. Il reprit.

-T'as pas d'autres propositions ?

-Cappuccino ?

-Roh non mais sérieu-

Un coup de poing dans le nez plus tard, le garçon au bonnet péruvien se retrouva dans la salle de bain, un morceau de mouchoir dans chaque narine. Son mari le rejoins tête basse, encore en colère mais honteux. Il tenait dans ses mains un petit rongeur tout doux.

-Stripe numéro 4 voulait te consoler.

-Hmh...

Craig faisait clairement la gueule. Ce qui était compréhensible. Il prit l'animal dans ses mains.

-Pardon.

Lâcha finalement Tweek en mettant son égo de côté. L'autre aurai voulu rester en colère, mais voir son chéri aussi mal à l'aise le fit rire. Le blond redressa la tête, surprit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis finalement, doucement, un sourire étendit doucement ses lèvres, avant de rire de plus belle.

-Ta... Tronche... Bon sang !

Il s'enlacèrent pendant leur fou rire. Le brun était soulagé, il avait eu peur que son mari fonde en larme. Ce dernier repris justement, une fois calmé.

-Oh Craig, je suis tellement désolé ! Sur le moment tu m'as agacé, je voulais juste te donner un petit coup pas bien méchant sur la joue, mais j'ai mal visé...

Le grand souri en le serrant contre lui.

-Je sais bien. Tu ne m'as pas fais mal Tweek, tu m'as juste vexé. Un nez ça saigne facilement. C'est ma fierté qui a prit le coup.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles, soulagés. Ils se séparèrent tandis que Stripe numéro 4 s'accrochait au blond, visiblement mécontent que le câlin prenne fin. Il était bien au chaud entre les deux corps, sans que ceux-ci ne l'écrase. Son maître le libéra pour le laisser gambader sur la chemise de son compagnon, qui faisait attention à ce que l'animal ne tombe pas.

-Du coup, tu sais où trouver ton chien ?

Ils avaient choisi ensemble. C'était un couple de retraités qui avait un couple de labradors. Ils avaient décidés de laisser la vie choisir pour leur chienne tant que l'âge de l'animal lui permettait de faire des petits sans que celle-ci ne soit en danger. C'était sa troisième portée, ainsi que sa dernière. Une fois les chiots placés, les propriétaires allaient la faire stériliser. Il y avait donc trois bébés chiens qui couraient dans l'immense jardin. Tout les trois étaient couleur sable. Craig ne pu que remarquer la légère déception dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il savait que des trois robes admises, celle-ci était celle qu'il aimait le moins. L'homme appela les chiots, qui tournoyèrent autour du couple de garçon. Le blond s'agita légèrement. L'homme le détailla.

-Le jeune homme est plutôt nerveux ?

Demanda-t'il.

-O... Oui.

Dut admettre ce dernier, ne voulant pas mentir.

-Vous tenez absolument à prendre un chiot ?

Pensant que l'homme allait lui dire qu'il était incapable de prendre un animal, Tweek baissa les yeux, démoralisé. Ce dernier repris.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est... Vous voulez à tout prix un bébé chien ?

-Non. Juste un chien. Peu importe le reste tant que le feeling passe.

Expliqua Craig en caressant le dos de son mari qui reprit des couleurs.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Le couple échangea un regard. L'homme s'approcha de sa femme pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage s'illumina et elle offrit à Tweek un sourire d'une bonté sans nom. Elle rentra dans sa maison pour revenir quelques minutes après. Derrière elle, un nouveau chien, un labrador chocolat tout à fait magnifique, la suivait calmement. Avant que le garçon au bonnet bleu puisse quoi que ce soit, le blond s'avança de lui même. Le chien s'avança prudemment, renifla la main tendue vers lui avant de la lécher et de placer sa tête pour demander de l'attention. Tweek se mit à genoux dans l'herbe, oubliant tout autour de lui. Il caressa le doux pelage du canidé et tout son stress s'en alla. L'animal quand à lui cherchait à se coller encore plus au garçon, pour se blottir tout à fait dans ses bras.

-... Incroyable.

Lâcha finalement Craig.

Il finalisa les papiers avec le couple, régla de quoi couvrir tout les frais vétérinaire que le toutou avait reçu depuis sa naissance, des banalités, pour finalement rejoindre son compagnon toujours en symbiose avec son nouvel ami. Il avait donc découvert que ce chien était issu de la portée précédente. Il avait un an, mais n'avait jamais été adopté à cause de sa timidité et son tempérament trop calme, là ou les gens voulait un chien joueur et très câlin. Ils l'avaient donc gardé en espérant trouver un adoptant, bien qu'ils étaient près à le garder. Ils avouèrent leur étonnement face à ce comportement : même avec eux, le chien ne s'était jamais montré aussi câlin, stoppé par sa timidité. Craig répondit avec amusement qu'il n'avait jamais vu Tweek s'approcher d'un animal inconnu de lui même. Les deux couples se saluèrent et les deux garçons repartirent avec un fidèle compagnon.

-Expresso, arrête de courir après Stripe numéro 4 !

Craig soupira. Évidemment, Tweek n'avait pas résisté à son idée de nom caféiné. Il avait maintenu que vu sa couleur, ce nom était une EVIDENCE. Mais bien sur...

En réalité, prendre ce chien avait été une des meilleures choses dans leur vie. Il rendait la maison plus joyeuse et surtout, Tweek avait vu juste : le garçon était transformé. Expresso le rendait plus confiant, sur de lui, calme. Quand Craig n'était pas là, lui l'était, ce qui le soulageait énormément. Si jamais le blond paniquait, l'animal plaçait son crane dans le creux de sa main, ce qui le calmait. Leur couple était devenu encore plus solide et soudé.

De plus, il était dressé à ramener le thermos de son maître, alors que demander de plus ?


End file.
